Learning to Let Go
by T1
Summary: Ranma and Akane are finally getting married, to fulfill their parents wishes of cource...but Ranma doesn't show, throwing Akane into a world of misery... they are a little OOC but other then that...(not a happy ending) please R/R!!!


Ranma 1/2 and all it's characters are trademarks of Rumiko Takahashi, as well as Kitty/Fuji TV, Shogakukan Comics, and Viz Video & Comics. It's just a story I feel like writing, and using her characters in so don't sue me please, i have like 3 dollars and i was saving to buy another Ranma manga ;) Sorry if the characters are OOC it worked for the story...  
  
  
  
Learning to Let Go  
  
Akane inhaled deeply, hoping to calm her shaken nerves. She was almost trembling and she had to keep telling herself that it was just the chilly air. It had been a month ago when they had decided to finally get married, to fulfill their parents wishes but it was more then just that, and now, now it was actually happening. Akane fumbled with the zipper on her dress one more time and smoothed down the silky white material with shaky hands. They had decided to have another western style wedding, it seemed to fit them better. For once in her life since Ranma had not so subtly dropped in, Akane was sure that no one would mess anything up. Ranma had gone and talked to all his fiancée's and told them..something, he wouldn't talk about it. Akane shrugged to herself.   
  
*At least he told them* She thought as she glanced quickly at the clock, *Oh god, 5 minutes!*  
  
Bu-Bump* I can't believe Ranma and I are finally getting married.*  
  
Bu-Bump * I hope he still wants me*  
  
Bu-Bump * He better still want me!!!*   
  
Bu-Bump *Oh god 3 minutes*   
  
Bu-Bump * I wonder what he's thinking about?*   
  
BuBump *Do I want to be doing this?*   
  
Bu-Bump * Am I to young?*   
  
Bu-Bump * 2 minutes*  
  
Bu-Bump * Do I really love Ranma?*   
  
Bu-Bump * Yes, I'm not going to deny it any more. *   
  
Bu-Bump *Does he love me?*   
  
Bu-Bump * No time for doubts*  
  
Bu-Bump Bu-Bump Bu-Bump Bu-Bump Bu-Bump Bu-Bump.  
  
  
"It's time.." Kasumi said softly as she poked her head into the room. Akane smoothed her dress one more time, and smiled gratefully at her older sister.  
  
  
"Thanks" she whispered her voice not able to rise about a whisper.  
  
  
"Are you ready? You don't want to keep him waiting do you?" Kasumi asked a smile across her face, she hoped that her sisters wedding would be as nice as hers was. Akane smiled again and grabbed her hand for support as they walked to where Soun was standing.   
  
  
"Daddy?" Akane asked trying to wipe away his tears.  
  
  
"My little girl is all grown up! WAHHHHHHH" Soun cried as he offered her his arm. She dropped Kasumi's hand and hugged her quickly. She took up his arm and they stepped out into the aisle. The music started on cue and Akane's heart sped up with every note that was played. She kept her head down, she couldn't make herself look up to where Ranma was standing.   
  
She could feel everybody's eyes on her and started to worry about whether or not she would trip and mess everything up, when everything was finally working out for them. She blushed and quickly glanced up towards Ranma and halted mid step., causing the entire procession to stop. The audience turned their gaze from the bride towards the front of the room, and at once the whispers started. The priest turned to see what everybody was talking about, to where the groom should have been standing, but upon seeing no one he turned with a confused look to the bride.   
  
  
A kid's voice rose out from the stands. "Did he leave her momma?"   
  
  
The words rang in her ears and Akane turned and fled, ripping her dress as she bounded away from the church. She ran, not knowing where to go, and not really caring. Every breath pounded in her chest, and her legs burned, not from the effort, but from the betrayal. She had run much farther then this, but Akane was worn out, and tired, tired of everything. She ran until she could run no more, and collapsed onto the hard pavement as what had just happened sank in slowly. She lay there on the sidewalk, resting on it for comfort and strength, for she had none left in her.   
  
*He.Left.Me.He.Doesn't.Love.Me.He.left.Me*   
  
  
"Oh god!" Akane cried as she buried her head in her arm and sobbed softly. She lay on the ground for several minutes until she had gotten her breath back. As soon as she could move again, she ran, not wanting anyone to find her, especially him but knowing deep down that he would, he always did. The tears started to fall again, and she began to gasp for breath, causing her to stop again. She sank down next to a tree, the rough bark scratching her arm, but that hurt far less then what he had done. Today was her day, the day all girls dream of, and he had ruined it...twice. She sat with her head in her hands, and continued to sob, until a familiar voice spoke from behind.  
  
  
"Akane.." She couldn't speak, only turn and hope that the hurt shone in her eyes, so he would no how much he had hurt her, and this time she wasn't going to forgive him.  
  
  
"I did it for you...for us, you have to believe me, I mean no one wants to be stuck in a loveless marriage.." His eyes avoided her's like red-hot pokers. All her hope that he might love her that hadn't been lost before faded away as he started to talk again. "We both know that... Akane" She stared glumly at the ground.   
  
*He doesn't love me* There were so many things she wanted to say to him.   
  
  
She wanted to tell him how much she had loved him and to make sure that he knew how much it hurt to have your heart broken. Not that she could break his heart, she had foolishly let him into hers, when he hadn't let her near his, let alone into it. Akane felt like a fool, she had believed him, and looked foreword to this day since they had decided to get married, and look how it turned out. It always seemed to turn out this way for her.  
  
  
"I hope your not mad, but I got so annoyed at everyone always pushing us together, we both aren't ready to get married, and though we live together we hardly even know each other."   
  
  
*I wouldn't have done anything, If i hadn't wanted to* Akane thought trying to hold back the sob that was caught in her throat.   
  
  
"We both need to love someone that loves us back..." Ranma's voice cracked slightly at the end, but Akane was trying to hard to smile through her tears to hear it She managed to flash him a small weak smile before he started up again.   
  
"Well I guess we're free now huh?" He said trying to laugh but failing horribly.  
  
  
"I..I need some time to think" Akane whispered more to herself then to him but he turned to her one last time, smiled grimly and walked away through the trees. Akane slumped down again, and smiled softly to herself as her mind clouded through misery came up with a solution to her problems. She knew that she should probably calm down, and what she was thinking wasn't very rational, but right now at this moment she knew that it was the only way. She had seen it earlier, when she had been running. She had noticed it out of the corner of her eye, and admired its beauty through her personal pain.   
  
  
She rose slowly, and headed towards it, a resolved look on her face. She knew if she didn't hurry she would change her mind and then all her problems would start up again. She started to run the wind blowing her dress around her. She kicked off her shoes and ran faster, trying not to think about what she was going to do. She spotted it off to her left and headed towards it. Akane pulled off her veil and threw it to the ground as she walked to the edge of the cliff. She placed her toes on the edge and stared down at the waves as they crashed violently onto the rocks below. They seemed to be an eternity away from her. She turned quickly and looked around her, the sun was as bright as ever and the sky was shining blue, a light breeze was playfully tossing a few of the fallen leaves around. The perfect day for a wedding. Akane stood there for a few moments, just enjoying the image. After a while she took off her necklaces and bracelets, being very careful with all of her mother's old jewelry.   
  
  
"I'm sorry mom..." Akane said to herself when she had finished removing everything. She placed them in a pile near her veil. She walked back to the edge of the cliff. Akane stood on the threshold of life and death, one step would be her last choice. "Only now are you truly free, Ranma..." She whispered. The wind tossed her hair around her and with a cry of grief and rage, she threw herself into the wind.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Ranma sank to his knees when he heard the news, the worry that he had been feeling before was now replaced by something that hurt him worse then ever before. The pain he had been suppressing behind his tough exterior finally cracked through and he broke. He buried his face in his arms, and sobs slowly overtook him as he lay on the cold ground.   
  
  
*Akane, why?, I got you out of the marriage, I would have gone ahead with it if I thought you loved me!* Ranma's sobs grew louder as he relived the day again. Remembering their last conversation, now he could easily figure out what she must have thought, that he didn't love her...that confused him, that she couldn't tell. He had thought it was so obvious ever since he had admitted it to himself.   
  
  
Ranma shivered at the memory. He slowly wiped away the tears that dripped off his chin. He couldn't believe it, it was all his fault, she was gone, and there was no way he could ever save her now, if she would have even wanted him to. Ranma slowly picked himself off the hard pavement and opened the gate. He slipped inside unnoticed by everyone in their grief, and raced up the stairs and into her room. He needed to be alone with her, he needed to say goodbye.   
  
  
Ranma crept through her door, his head bowed. He looked up again and a small sob escaped through his tightly closed lips. Everything reminded him of her; everything she had loved was in this room. He cursed himself for his stupidity, like coming to her room would make it any more bearable. He breathed in deeply, then realized it was a mistake, for even the air smelled of Akane. Tears began to flow freely as he sat down on her bed, the sheets still un made from this morning.   
  
  
"Akane" Ranma said softly "I'm so sorry, you deserved to hear this a long time ago, I never said it though. I always felt bad after I said something mean to you, but my pride was always in the way. I..I never told you how I really feel, I almost did in China, but I chickened out again. This time your not going to wake up in my arms though, and that kills me." Ranma's head fell into his hands as he said the last words, and his normally strong body began shaking violently as he cried for Akane.   
  
  
A few minutes later after he had calmed down a bit he began to speak again, talking to the framed picture of him and Akane on her desk. It was one where he was giving her a flower and she was smiling at him, like they were the only two people in the world.   
  
  
"I wish...I wish I knew that it wasn't me, but I know it is." He breathed deeply and continued. " I caused this, and I just wanted to tell you that I..I love you, I always have, and I always will." Ranma said as he angrily wiped away the tears that fell down his cheeks.   
  
  
"Akane I wish I knew that you could hear this, because I've always wanted to tell you everything that I'm saying here, well except for goodbye, I never wanted to say that to you." Ranma sighed, and stared at the picture.  
  
  
"I'll never forget you, I just wish you wanted to remember me, what I said that day was...wrong, but I thought that you would want to hear it, I'm not sure why anymore. There's no way I can make up for it now, but..." Ranma starred down into the fabric of his pants, cursing the tears that never seemed to go away. He didn't know how he could live now, with out Akane. He had already considered jumping from that same cliff, but if others hearts would hurt like his did now he couldn't do it, the pain was too much. "I'll see you again Akane...I wish I could tell you that it would be soon, but I can't do that. I'll just promise that it won't be never."  
  
  
{I don't know if I should end it here or not well I'll think about it, C&C welcome, you can FLAME me to if you feel like it ;) anything will do...}  



End file.
